whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Gao Kui
Gao Kui is a Khan that resides in Hong Kong, China. She makes her home in Kowloon but her Den-Realm is located Kowloon Park Biography Gao Kui was born in the New Territories, north of Kowloon in a small village. She was always big for her age, a head taller than even the tallest boy. She excelled in sports and considered becoming a professional athlete but the wild and untouched places of the New Territories also called to her and she would often beg and manipulate her parents into going on day trips into the wild. She would lay back and dream of a time when the world was not being ruined by man. After her First Change, Gao gave up on the professional athlete future and jumped whole heartedly into the culture and goals of the Khan. Maintaining a normal human life was difficult but she bided her time until she could strike out on her own and truly know what it was to be one of the tigers. Gao Chui is now a park ranger and nature guide at the Kam Shan County Park just a little north of Kowloon. There have been some people who “go missing” from time to time in the area. It is Gao Kui culling the population a bit but when it comes to lost children she escorts them back to their parents. She has a soft spot for them but does lecture them on learning from nature so they will never be lost again. Gao Chui does travel throughout the region and she is most apprehensive about China’s rhetoric about their concern for the serenity of nature. She has cooperated with Ling Chu on occasion but the two Khan respectfully keep to themselves most of the time. Appearance Gao Kui is 5’10”, a giant by Chinese standards, but her natural grace and poise prevent her from looking awkward or gawky. In her early 20s, she wears her black hair cut short to keep it out of her way. She dresses in clothes suitable for her job as a park employee – either her uniform or in comfortable hiking clothes. Character Sheet Gao Kui, Tall Sunflower Breed: Homid Pyrio: Daylight Nature: Predator Demeanor: Director Physical: Strength: 3 (5/6/7/6), Dexterity: 4 (5/6/6/7), Stamina: 5 (7/8/8/8) Social: Charisma: 4, Manipulation: 2 (1/0/0/0), Appearance: 3 (2/0/0/3) Mental: Perception: 3, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 4 Abilities:'' Alertness: 3, Athletics: 4, Brawl: 3, Dodge: 2, Drive: 1, Empathy: 2, Enigmas: 3, Etiquette: 2, Firearms: 1, Intimidation: 1, Law: 1, Linguistics: 2, Medicine: 2, Melee: 3, Occult: 1, Primal-Urge: 3, Repair: 1, Rituals: 2, Stealth: 4, Survival (Wilderness): 4 '''Backgrounds': Allies: 3, Resources: 2, Rites: 1 Gifts: (1) Banish Sickness, Dowsing, Lick Wounds, Open Seal, Pathfinder’s Pride, Razor Claws, Silent Stalking (2) Call Spirits, Cat Sight, Sense of the Prey, Shriek, Touch the Mind. Rank: 2 Rage: 4 Gnosis: 6 Willpower: 7 Rites: Dedication Rite, Rite of Cleansing References *WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 91 Category:Khan Category:Homids Category:Fera characters Category:World of Darkness characters